Fatherless
by Interwebcasters
Summary: A tragedy has struck the woman he loved...he is dead. Now, alone and abandoned, she copes with the new child she has been delivered. The story of a desperate daughter and her attempts to be reunited with her deceased father.
1. Sad, Dark, and Empty

**This story is a rewrite for my previous story, "10 Years Later". It took me a year to finally realize it was terribly written therefore this was made. Yes, it has a twist versus the other story. I wrote the original before The Last Olympian, so it was acceptable for Percy to become a god. Now however, I'd love to keep it straight to the books. Longer chapters will be updated in the future for sure! I hope you all enjoy, and I would very much appreciate feedback. And of course, flames are accepted! **

**Chapter One**

** Sad, Dark, and Empty…**

_Sad._

_Dark._

_Empty._

Her world was over. He was gone. The man, who had been with her since their adolescence, was gone. She sat there on that vacant bed, the one that he'd last slept in. The one that had never been made ruffled and wrinkled.

Annabeth held herself, rocking back and forth for what felt like forever. The room was now just a grave reminder of what had been…what could've been. No one would ever own that cabin again. Chiron had assured her of that, in memory of her dear Percy…

She recalled her last memory of him.

_The gloomy battlefield resembled that off a barren wasteland in the middle ages. The setting itself was gloomy, and painted with a maroon coating of fresh blood. _

_But perhaps the worst tragedy was the man lying in the dead grass. Percy, the man who would never see his child was living out his last breaths. So much for a happy ending, Perseus. _

_His love was crouched beside him, stroking his jet-black hair, staring into his entrancing sea green eyes. Percy was at peace, content with his choices in his short life. He saw her out of the corner of his eye._

"_Take good care to both of you for me," he whispered. She nodded, unable to speak through her silent sobs. "Do not cry, fore I am satisfied with my life…you were the best part. Now, let what will be ours be the best part of yours. I was enchanted to meet you_1_, Annabeth Chase." _

_Releasing a final gasp of air, he exhaled. And then…Perseus Jackson was gone. _

Annabeth refused to bring back the conversation, which was longer than what she was thinking about…

Getting up, shaking slowly, she waddled out of the Poseidon Cabin. Rather, the Perseus Cabin.

_Sad._

_Dark._

_Empty._

Three words describing her current life…as she sat on the dock at the Lake, looking up at the vanilla twilight2, Annabeth wished she could go back in time to that first kiss. She missed her dear Percy.

1 This is a lyric from Taylor Swift's _Enchanted_. © 2010 Big Machine Records

2 Song title, _Vanilla Twilight _© 2010 Universal Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc.


	2. Loud, Chaotic, and Wondrous

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! R&R! And tell me your feedback on the story! Thank you for all your kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters that appear in this story, however…the child of Annabeth and Percy's is mine respectively. Camp Half-Blood and it's attributes belong to Rick Riordan of course. **

_Loud._

_Chaotic._

_Wondrous._

The sound of her children…_their _children, filled the cabin. The nymphs ran frantically around the room, trying to ease the crying from the newborn.

"It's over Annabeth, calm down," Juniper soothed the child's mother, who was breathing rapidly.

"Lemme…let me see my babies! Please," Annabeth panted. Possibly her best friend in the world now, her childhood sister complied.

"Just as soon as we clean them! HURRY UP!" Thalia barked. Throughout the entire operation, Thalia had provided the command needed to assemble her crew of nymphs. She'd even convinced her shy cousin, Nico di Angelo, to buy—steal rather—some Chinese food smothered in tarter sauce.

Everyone was used to Annabeth's absurd cravings, and could only hope that after the birth they would cease. But with your soul mate deceased and your child fatherless, who knew what would happen.

As promised, the wailing infants were washed and wrapped carefully in a soft blanket and handed to their mother. Annabeth reached out for them, and gingerly took the two in her soft arms. With wide eyes, the daughter of Athena exclaimed with glee, "It's…it's a boy and a girl!"

Cheers and clapping rang through Poseidon's cabin, and Juniper called out from the now open door, delivering the news to the long line of campers. Celebrative whoops and hollers could be heard from miles away, as all half-bloods, naiads, dryads and satyrs danced and sang.

"I'll call you…Hero Perseus, and…Hope Elise!" Annabeth whispered, more to her little boy than anyone else.

Later, when asked their names, she simply repeated it. Yes, Hero and Hope were perfect names. She was sure.


	3. Warm, Cozy, and Joyful

**I apologize with the cliché excuse that school is busy, and that makes me busy. Hope you en—never mind, you get the point. Just read it!**

_Warm._

_Cozy._

_Joyful._

Hero shifted in his seat, snuggling closer to his mother and rubbing his head on her shoulder affectionately. Annabeth giggled lightly, stroking both of her children's heads lovingly on either side of her.

Happiness had finally made its way to her heart. Although thoughts of Percy often plagued her mind, Annabeth knew that she had Hero and Hope to comfort her.

Sitting by the warm fireplace on the soft and form-fitting sofa, curled up a big white-gray blanket, she was at home. The Christmas tree dazzled with multicolored lights, adorned with special family ornaments. Gold, white, and silver wrappings hugged the tree loosely, while a plethora of presents encased in colorful wrapping paper. Red, green, white, and blue! All the colors of the rainbow held those wondrous gifts, just waiting to be opened! The great Silver Star sat atop the tree, making the whole scene finished…

Annabeth smiled to herself, knowing that this Christmas would top all the rest. All of their closest friends and family members were coming in the morning for the gift openings. Grover and Juniper had promised to bake cookies and other treats, and Tyson was going to bring breakfast—complete with peanut butter sandwiches!

Thalia had asked to bring the Huntresses with her—promising to not attract any monsters with her. Nico and Mrs. O'Leary would attend and of course, bringing even more gifts and games.

At about one o'clock, they'd head to Camp Half-Blood and go to the party Chiron and the campers were throwing. Snow was promised, what was Christmas without snow?


End file.
